Event
Significant events in the PWI schedule :West Coast server midnight = GMT 8 AM, Hong Kong 4 PM, East Coast 3 AM :European server midnight = GMT 11 PM, Hong Kong 7 AM, West Coast 3 PM :East Coast server midnight = GMT 5 AM, Hong Kong 1 PM, West Coast 9 PM All servers: * Noon: Realm of Reflection reset; twelve new hours of Reflection are available * Four PM : Hyper XP reset * Five PM : Meridian reset; five new Mystical attempts can be made * Midnight : Phoenix Valley, Crazy Stone, Roll Call, Jolly Old Jones, Raising Baby Wukong, and other Daily Quests reset Daily * Daily Quests Multiple days, but not every day * Nation Wars Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday; 8PM server time Weekly Monday * Celestial Tiger Event aka Tiger Directive. Level 30 and over, NPC at the crossroads near the West Gate of Archosaur, 9PM server time each Monday. There are also the Keeper of the Tigers NPCs near the Elder of each major city Tuesday * Theater of Blood; Tuesday 7PM server time * Temple of the Dragon/Dragon Temple; Tuesday 8:00 PM-12 AM server time, 4:00-8 AM Greenwich Mean Time, for four hours, level 60+ players. Accessed with the Khatru Pup and co., same as Cube of Fate * Jungle/Forest Ruins; Tuesday 8:30-9:00 PM * Snake Island Dungeon Race, Tuesday. 9:00 PM? * Server maintenance, server down Tuesday 11:00 PM server time, 7:00 AM Greenwich Mean Time, for two hours Wednesday * City of Abominations (CoA). Signup is level 50+, Wednesday 8:50-9:00 PM server time, 4:50 AM Greenwich Mean Time http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/City_of_Abominations. Rewards: Seal of Eternal Solitude, Warsoul Tags, Badges for Spirit, or Mysterious Chips * (or Thursday, randomly) Resource Wars, optimal source of Rapture Crystals for G13 gear Thursday * Tournament Event (Minimum level: 50; Entry Time: Thursday, 8:00 PM, server time) * (or Wednesday, randomly) Resource Wars, optimal source of Rapture Crystals for G13 gear Friday * Nation Wars (Minimum level: 60; Entry Time: Friday, 8:20 PM to 10:20 PM, server time) * Theater of Blood, Friday 6PM http://obliviousguild.shivtr.com/forum_threads/1019049 * Power Ranking announcement, 10PM. Around 10 million damage in a single attack to be expected Saturday * Mayhem in Moria Other * Sky Pirate Drake, random locations and times.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-2mmEwqD5o Perfect World International Forum > Quest Tips The guide to Sky Pirate Drake. The short of it is kill two critters to get Pearl pickers, to get a Pearl. Dig a Conch too, and you can get two times War Avatar A. Rest is healing items. * Area 52 Agent - showed up near July 4th, reward is a "Bald Eagle Statue" for Housing * Phoenix Dancer (549, 669) 14th through 27th April, 2015 * Assault on Archosaur was an elaborately staged event where ??? level Wraiths would "assault" Archosaur on Fridays (spawn and ride past the walls; at the end of many "waves" of Wraiths, a Legion General boss would spawn, and drop special items, eg Legion Shinguards Category:Events Category:Quests Category:Perfect World